KisaIta Babyshower
by elric0sis
Summary: Yay! Itachi is getting a special surprise from Shou, a babyshower! Will the feminine man ever get a break? No that Jerry shows up, it's not likely! YAOI!


AU: Yay! Another short story that kinda follows the timeline of Itachi's pregnancy, so here it is, the Babyshower!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi paced back and forth across the room, making his husband sigh for the hundredth time that night. Kisame went up to Itachi, picked him up, and sat him back down on the couch, patting his head. The couple had been waiting for their friend Shou for hours now, waiting to ear what he had to tell them. Shou had called sounding excited, rushing the words out of his mouth that he had a wonderful idea for Itachi and that he had to be in charge of it. The two had agreed and were now waiting for the man in question to show up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Shou showed up. He practically bounced into the room, holding some bags full of stuff. He looks at the two and waves, "Hi Itachi and Kisame!!!! I'm here~!!!!"

The weasel growled, "Finally, so what's your great idea Shou?" Shou jumped up and down excitedly, pulling out a banner and hanging it on the wall behind them.

"A BABYSHOWER~!!!!!!!!" There were several squeals of delight and all of the ukes in the base glomped him, calling him a genius and such.

"Yay!!!!! A babyshower!!!!!! That's a perfect idea (un)!" They yelled until they saw Itachi shake his head.

" No! I'm not a woman! I don't need a babyshower!" The others pouted and Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"C'mon koi, it'll be fun~! Besides, you might never have another baby again so why not enjoy it the first time?" Itachi sighed, giving his husband a 'why did you have to put it that way' look.

"Fine....." All the ukes screamed and hugged him shouting a million things all at once and got to work, taking the bags and decorating the whole living room, every nook and cranny was decorated with pink and blue. Konan made pink and blue flowers and butterflies along with other origami crafts. Deidara carved non-explosive sculptures to decorate every table and act as balloon holders and Tobi went prancing around the base throwing pink and blue sparkles everywhere. Hidan went to the store to 'get some Jashin dammed snack foods' as he put it. Itachi looked at Shou and asked. "What about the guests?......"

Shou nodded, smiling. "Don't worry hon, I already invited everyone you know!" Itachi paled. 'E-Everyone?!' "Let's see, there's Sasuke, his uke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, your in laws, and of course the other semes!" Itachi paled more and Kisame took him over to the table, sitting him down.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sasuke doesn't even know I'm pregnant, Orochimaru is bad enough, but Jerry as well! And why is it pink and blue?! Nya~! (1)" Kisame laughed slightly and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't worry koi, everything's going to be just fine! I think that Shou just didn't know what gender it was so he got both, and I'll take care of Sasuke, Orochimaru and Jerry, you just relax and try not to stress so much! Besides..." He put his hand on Itachi's stomach. "The baby goes wild when you get stressed out, so try and calm down...." Itachi sighed and nodded, laying his head on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame sighed in content and started to stroke his hair when Shou came up and dragged Itachi away.

"C'mon hon! We have to organize everything to your liking!" Itachi groaned again and followed the crossdressed man.

The ukes finally finished the whole living room, decorating it from top to bottom in pink and blue. Itachi sat ont he couch with Kisame just as the guests started to arrive. Orochimaru and Kabuto came first, sulking into the room. Orochimaru looked over at Itachi and his mouth dropped. 'HOLY SHIT!!! The shark really did knock him up!!!!!' He then proceeded to cry as Kabuto led him back out the door after dropping off their present. "Why did he have to be knocked up by the shark?!?!??!?!" Orochimaru yelled and everyone just stared at them leave.

Next came Sasuke and Naruto, the later carrying the present. Sasuke saw Itachi and his eyes practically popped out of his head. He stood there with his jaw on the floor as Naruto bounced over to Itachi in a frilly, orange dress. "Yay Itachi! You're going to have a baby~!!!!!! I'm so happy for you! So is Sasuke-teme! Right teme?" Sasuke still stood there and Naruto walked back over, smacking him roughly on the arm. "Right Teme?!"

Sasuke rubbed his arm and muttered, "Y-Yes, very h-happy........Ow Naruto-baka that hurt!" Naruto pouted and went over, placing the present on the table.

Finally, Mary and Jerry arrived, Jerry instantly covering his eyes with his hands. "Gaww....Mary! Why the hell did you bring me to a baby shower of all things? And for this faggot to?!" Jerry said, pointing a finger at Itachi. Kisame growled, holding Itachi protectively as everyone else in the room glared at Jerry. Mary smacked him over the head and glared at him.

"YOU'RE the one that hit on the man who planned this so YOU'RE going to stay here with ME and participate, understand?" Mary said, her sharp teeth bared slightly. Jerry gulped and nodded, Mary instantly smiling. "Good! Now let's go tell Itachi how proud we are!" She said and bounded off. Jerry blinked then grumbled, walking with her. When they went p to Kisame iand Itachi, Mary practically glomped the weasel and covered him with kisses. "I'm so glad that you're this far along~!!!!!!! So! Do you guys know if it's a boy or girl???" Mary asked, making Itachi sweat drop.

"W-We don't know which one it is yet, we are going to wait and see for ourselves when it comes out." Itachi said, Kisame smiling. Mary smiled and nodded, starting to talk to Itachi about what to do when the baby was born while Kisame went over and started talking to Jerry.

"Hey Jerry, enjoying the party?" Kisame said, smirking evilly. Jerry glared at him and mumbled something about a 'stupid homo shark'. Kisame smiled some more, knowing full well that he was pissing the man off. "Ya, you should have seen Itachi about a couple of months ago! He was always stressing about how to take care of the baby, what gender it was, and all of that womanly things. So I told him he was being feminine and I ended up sleeping on the couch for a week. He's violent but he sure is sexy as hell!" Kisame said, smiling the whole time. Jerry felt sick to his stomach and left to go to the bathroom. Kisame smirked and held up three fingers. First one went down. Second one went down. Third one went down.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jerry came running out of the bathroom screaming and sits on the couch, sweating profusely and hyperventilating. Kisame smiled,

"What's wrong Jerry? Didn't like the view of Shou going to the bathroom?" Kisame said, smiling all the way. Jerry turned practically green and went to the refreshment table. Kisame leaned back and smiled. _'Ahh....It's good to be evil......'_

Jerry walked up tot he table as the same time that Sasuke walked up. Jerry grabbed a glass of punch as Sasuke grabbed a cookie from the stand. The two stood there for a while, just minding their own business until Jerry said, "So, you one of Itachi's friends?" Sasuke, wanting too see where he was going, shook his head no. Jerry smirked. _'Finally, a sensible person!'_ "Ya, that guy's a freak of nature I tell ya, I mean, a man getting pregnant? What the hell is up with that?! And finally, who would even want to see THAT?!" he said, pointing to Itachi's stomach, pale and round.

(2) Sasuke growled, getting extremely pissed. He picked up Jerry and threw him into the nearest wall, pinning him there and pointing a kunai at his throat. "Don't you EVER talk about MY Aniki like that you worthless piece of shit!" Sasuke growled, pressing the kunai closer to his throat. Jerry looked absolutely shocked at the amount of strength that Sasuke carried in his upper arms. Naruto came up and dragged Sasuke away from him, glaring at Jerry the whole time and the party went on, everyone forgetting about Jerry.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke, "What was that about Otouto?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

Sasuke growled, glaring over his shoulder at Jerry, "He was talking bad about you Aniki, I couldn't just let him walk all over you and insult you when you weren't there to defend yourself."

Itachi nodded, "Alright, thank you Otouto." He smiled and walked off with Kisame. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples while Naruto started babbling. _'Kami, I need an asprin.....'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The party ended and everyone went back to their rooms, leaving Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Mary and Jerry there. The room was half way cleaned up and everything was put away, everyone saying their good bye's. Mary went up to Itachi and gave him a big hug, "Now, you boys better call me when you go into labor sweetie! I don't want to miss one minute of it! And if you don't call me the minute it happens, Kisame Hoshigaki, it will be your head on my mantelpiece!" Mary said then smiled, "Bye Kisa~ Ita~! I love you~!" The two sweat dropped and gave her a hug good bye as Jerry mumbled something and followed.

Sasuke and Naruto said their good byes and were about to walk out the door when Jerry tackled Sasuke, throwing him into a wall. Sasuke groaned and got up, fully prepared to kick his ass when Itachi stepped in front of him, Sharingan activated. "Jerry, you may feel resentment against me, but if you EVER touch my otouto again I won't hesitate to kill you." Jerry looked at him warily and walked out, mumbling along the way. Sasuke and Kisame were least to say stunned as Naruto went up and hugged Itachi, thanking him and such. Sasuke smirked and gave his brother a hug as well, taking his uke by the arm and dragging him back home.

Kisame walked up to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "I'm sorry koi, Jerry is way out of line......" he kissed him again. "If he ever does anything to hurt you, Sasuke, Naruto or anyone else in our family I will take care of it. You shouldn't have to deal with my step-father......."

Itachi looked up and kissed him, "We will go through this together Kisame.........Both of us will take care of him and besides," he put his hand on his stomach, "Just six more weeks until the baby comes......" The couple smiled and kissed again, walking back to their room, leaving the rest of the room for Tobi to clean up, after all, it was his turn to clean the base.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Ya, I know, crappy story, BUT the next one will be better , because~ ......THE BABY IS COMING~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So stay tuned!  
(1) This is Itachi's word when he's stressed/excited/or extremely pleasured, in this case, stressed.  
(2) In the whole Baby series, Sasuke and Itachi are brotherly towards eachother.


End file.
